1. Field of the Invention
The herein disclosed invention relates to an apparatus for locking an object to a surface which allows the object to rotate about the point of affixation.
2. Prior Art
It is a universal problem to provide convenient accessability to certain small objects, yet insure that they are not misplaced, stolen, dropped or otherwise made unavailable for continued use. Even if such an object is meant to be used by only a restricted group of people, there is always present the possibility of theft, especially if the device has significant intrinsic value.
There have been many attempted solutions to this problem. For instance, an object may be permanently fastened to a larger surface, making it no more moveable than that of the surface to which it is affixed. Such a solution has the obvious disadvantage in that it may make use of the object appreciably less convenient. It may unduly restrict movement of the object by various users, and may hinder repair or replacement of the object.
A variety of solutions to this problem provide for a lockable securing apparatus, which allow for the convenient attachment and disattachment of the object to a larger surface. Depending on the particular apparatus used to lock the object, the apparatus may make use of the object appreciably less convenient. In addition, such apparatus may require an expensive or complicated attachment point or "cradle" to be provided on the attaching surface.
It is an objective of the herein disclosed invention to provide a locking apparatus which can be used to attach a wide range of objects to a surface, yet allow for the easy removal of the object when so desired. Additionally, it is an objective of the invention to permit the object, when locked to the surface, to be rotatable about the point of attachment, thereby allowing use of the object in a variety of directions. Additionally, it is an objective of the invention to be able to accommodate existing commercially available lock cylinders in providing a secure locking of an object.